On ne regrette que ce que l’on n’a pas fait
by Juklee
Summary: Suite de Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. Draco Malfoy x Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini x Théodore Nott. Il y a des choses que l'on ne change pas.


_Fandom : Harry Potter _

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, même les mots ne sont pas de moi. _

_NA: ceci est un arc, une suite à "Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix". Il peut se lire indépendemment, mais bien sûr, il est préférable de lire laprmeière partie avant. _

_Mention de relation à caractères homosexuels. (DracoMalfoy/Theodore Nott, BlaiseZabini/Theodore Nott)_

**On ne regrette que ce que l'on n'a pas fait**

_On regrette toujours pour rien, étant donné qu'on ne peut regretter qu'après_  
**  
**

Théodore Nott est loin d'être une potiche inattentive. Il n'est pas non plus l'homme charmant aux milles facettes et ni le gamin insouciant des conséquences de ses actes. Il a fait partie des Mangemorts, oui, mais il a certainement été le plus inutile de toute cette cohorte de brutes sanguinaires dépourvus de volonté quelconque.

Il ne regrette pas ses choix, cependant il sait rester lucide et admet paisiblement que ses conjonctures n'étaient pas les bonnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas le plus fort et son pseudo engagement ne fût qu'à titre informatif.

Il aurait pu être jeté dans la bataille, être un meurtrier sans états d'âme obéissant docilement à son Maître ou encore un espion. Au lieu de cela, il fût parqué au Manoir Malfoy, sans autre occupation que de tenir compagnie à l'héritier des susnommés.

La cohabitation ne fût pas réellement difficile : Malfoy semblait s'être calmé quant à ses remarques acerbes. Oublié, le Serpentard aux airs constamment narquois. Peut-être le fait de savoir son père au combat le rendait-il plus doux. En tous les cas, les deux fils de Mangemort durent apprendre à coexister l'un à côté de l'autre, puis l'un avec l'autre.

A force de trop employer le silence, il en vinrent à converser. Et Théodore apprécia particulièrement l'esprit fin de Malfoy. Certes, ce-dernier restait assez abscons lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujet tel que la pureté du sang, néanmoins il pouvait se montrer d'une vivacité extraordinaire qui stimulait au-delà de l'imagination la raison de son compagnon « d'infortune ».

Peut-être Malfoy découvrit chez Nott une qualité admirable, toujours est-il que ce nouveau train-train ne semblait pas le déranger non plus.

Bien sûr, étant en période de guerre, ces temps ne furent pas que discussions enflammées, écoutes de concerto pour piano ou encore lectures d'ouvrages très anciens, cependant lorsque Théodore y pense aujourd'hui ce ne sont que ces souvenirs qui refont surfaces. Jamais les annonces graves des décès de la journée.

Ainsi, Théodore s'est habitué à la présence de Draco –puisqu'il l'appelle comme cela maintenant. Et vice versa. Au point qu'une fois Voldemort défait, il était resté.

Nul besoin d'en parler, cela les aurait plus gêner qu'autre chose. Et puis Théodore n'aurait pas aimé mentir en se justifiant par des « il n'a plus personne », « il va se sentir seul ».

Non, s'il était resté c'est qu'il en avait envie, et parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie. Depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, en fait. Depuis Blaise.

Et son envie était partagée, tant mieux.

Aujourd'hui, on peut les considérer comme un vieux couple. Ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Ils vivent au Manoir et n'en sortent jamais. Avec les évènements passés, ils préfèrent se faire discrets. De toute manière, ils n'ont pas besoin des autres pour vivre.

Alors ils ont un elfe de maison qui s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne « l'extérieur ». Eux n'ont qu'à se lever –Draco à six heures, Théodore à 8 heures- puis se laisser porter par leur vie et sa monotonie réconfortante. S'occuper du jardin et du potager, lire la Gazette, boire du whisky, se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel, retaper sans magie le plancher de la chambre bleue, discuter longuement de l'intérêt d'une potion d'épouvante, faire l'amour.

Théodore ne s'ennuie pas, ou du moins il aime à le croire. Après tout, cela ne fait que trois mois que la guerre est terminée. Pourtant, il sait qu'il se perd un peu trop dans ses réminiscences poudlariennes, des déceptions inavoués. Parfois, il voudrait savoir ce que ses anciens camarades sont devenus.

« S'il est en vie. »

Théodore se morigène, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas changer et le passé en fait partie. Cependant on peut essayer de l'embrigader loin dans notre cerveau, ce qui est nettement plus facile pour notre bonne conscience. Ou plutôt celle de Nott.

Théodore n'est pas amoureux de Draco. Ceci est valable en sens inverse.

Certes, ils ont développé une certaine accoutumance, pourtant l'amour n'est pas la base de l'édifice, de leur édifice. Ce n'est pas non plus une tendre complicité ni une amitié virile. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils ont choisi la facilité. Leurs corps s'accordent et leurs esprits ne s'ennuient pas. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Néanmoins, l'accoutumance est souvent synonyme de dépendance, Théodore ne peut nier qu'un jour peut-être il ressentira le besoin d'avoir Draco prés de lui.

Ce matin-là, Théodore n'est pas pressé. Il se lève doucement, le lit est vide, ce n'est pas nouveau. Il se lave, s'habille, passe une main dans ses cheveux, se trouve insipide puis descend les escaliers. Il va prendre un thé à la menthe parce qu'il prend toujours un thé à la menthe au réveil. Son compagnon doit déjà être en train de s'occuper d'un quelconque meuble. Il franchit le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Ses yeux se posent immanquablement devant l'évidence :

« Qu'est-ce que- ? »

Ils ont parlé en même temps. Théodore est interloqué, il n'a même pas le courage de s'intéresser au tumulte émotionnel qui fait rage au fond de ses tripes. Blaise Zabini est en face de lui, assis sur SA chaise, l'air plus négligé que jamais. Draco se contente d'observer les réactions de ses deux vis-à-vis. Fréquemment, il fait courir un doigt nerveux sur son cou. Théodore se dit qu'il n'est pas le seul à être mal à l'aise.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Théo. »

Le châtain déglutit puis lance un sourire bancal au brun.

« Moi non plus, à vrai dire. »

Blaise rit doucement –un rire clair et étrangement vide- alors qu'il se tourne vers Draco. Ce dernier ne semble plus aussi gêné qu'auparavant mais Théodore n'est pas dupe. Draco a toujours été doué pour cacher ses émotions même s'il s'y résout inconsciemment.

Théodore reste figé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Il n'écoute pas les deux ex serpentards parler. Il est encore sidéré par la situation. Blaise est là, face à lui. Il pourrait presque croire qu'aucune guerre n'a éclatée, qu'ils sont encore à Poudlard. Pourtant, il sait Blaise intelligent. Il sait ou du moins doit se douter qu'il n'est pas chez Malfoy par hasard.

Théodore se sent soudainement coupable. Il avait totalement rejeté l'idée qu'un jour Blaise et lui se retrouveraient. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir ce que Blaise ferait durant la guerre. Il s'était persuadé que nul ne subsisterait après Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que s'attacher ne leur apporterait rien.

Théodore a des remords. Il aurait du le retenir, parler, le marquer pour toujours. Non, non. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Blaise aurait pu faire de même et ne s'en ait pas donné la peine.

« Tu aurais pu m'écrire. »

Théodore sursaute. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il ne s'est pas aperçu que Draco est sorti. Il fronce les sourcils :

« Toi aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu finirais ici.

-Les hiboux sont capables de trouver les destinataires eux-mêmes.

-On ne s'était rien promis. »

Théodore fixe son invité inopportun avec froideur. Il le savait déjà. Il s'en veut assez pour ça. Rageusement. Il sort une tasse et se sert un café. Parfois, il est nécessaire de briser les habitudes pense-t-il ironiquement.

« Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la fin de la guerre. On m'avait oublié. »

L'hôte se tourne abruptement vers Blaise. Il se sent amer, il refuse d'écouter des remontrances. Il se sait bien assez honteux comme cela.

« Oui, Blaise, on t'avait oublié car tu avais disparu sans un mot. Même ta mère ne savait rien.

-J'avais demandé à Dumbledore de me cacher. J'étais trop lâche pour me mêler à toutes ces inepties. Il a confié mon sort à Maugrey qui m'a enfermé dans une chambre de bonne. Dumbledore et Maugrey sont morts durant cette foutue guerre. Personne ne se doutait que j'étais là. J'y suis resté jusqu'à hier. Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. »

Théodore reste interdit. Cette hypothèse ne lui était jamais apparue.

Il imagine un Blaise seul, ayant pour seules occupations dormir et penser. Huit mois d'isolement sans aucunes nouvelles de l'extérieur.

A cet instant précis, Théodore pourrait mourir sous le poids du remord. Si seulement, il avait eu le courage d'affronter ses peurs, Blaise aurait pu partager leur existence paisible dans ce manoir. Cependant, il avait été trop stupide, trop effrayé. Il avait tué leur relation par couardise. Il avait préféré enterrer ses sentiments afin de ne pas perdre ce qu'il aimait déjà un peu trop à l'époque.

Il se sentit vaciller.

« Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait non plus. J'étais et je suis lâche.

-Moi aussi.

-De parfait serpentards n'est-ce pas ? «

Une tentative vaine pour les faire rire. Blaise a changé. Lui aussi du reste. Ils ne sont plus vraiment les adolescents torturés et égocentriques qu'ils étaient. On a beau dire, le passage à l'âge adulte fait du bien.

Théodore s'approche lentement de Blaise. Celui-ci lève une main autoritaire, un « non » silencieux.

« Nous étions égoïstes, nous avons tous les deux des choses à nous reprocher. Mais…

-Le temps passe. »

Encore une chose qu'il regrettera : cette complémentarité si parfaite. Blaise se lève, frôle du bout des doigts son épaule. Pas de frissons, pas d'envolée de papillon au creux du ventre, pas de chaleur intense ; juste une immense tristesse.

« On ne revient pas sur des actes manqués. »

Le brun s'éloigne, lance un « au revoir » sonore à Draco. Théodore suit Blaise sur le pas de la porte. Ils sortent. Le ciel est étonnement bleu pour une journée d'octobre. Le vent souffle fort et frais. Les yeux de Blaise se verrouillent ceux du châtain. Il entrouvre les lèvres, ses mots ne sont qu'un souffle.

« On s'est aimé ?

-Plus que quiconque. Et on ne regrette pas l'amour. »

Il s'en va. Dos droit qui s'enfuit parmi un tourbillon de feuilles rousses. Théodore se sent plus enfant que jamais.

_Fin. _


End file.
